You Don't Say?
by shrimproll
Summary: A little story about a little conversation between a brunette lady and a little blond boy, about his father's thought of this lady.


_Take this as my present for my first anniversary for playing in this . Although honestly I've known this site since 2006, and had following Digimon fandom since May 2013, but I've never known that I'll sign up to this fandom someday, haha._

_This story is inspired from a picture about a conversation between Hikari and Takeru's son from tumblr _**akeemi-art****. tumblr. com (anyway, I took a look at her tumblr and her drawings were so good)** _and I was interested with this idea so I managed to make it happened, and__ I gotta say lots of thanks to her for sharing this wonderful idea!_

_I don't have a good idea for the title, considering that lots of people had used 'secret' as their titles, so I decided to take a title based on meme comics characters "You Don't Say?"_

_I hope you'll enjoy this, and this story won't be disappointed you._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"Papa, papa!" the blond boy said. "Come on, play with me!"

But, his father just stuck out his tongue playfully, as it was one of his father's habit that he hated the most. A four years old boy, with his blond hair, can't say anything except for being grumpy, and ran away from his father's sight.

From far away, he can see his father was talking with his friends, holding a notepad as well to take a note from his little interview, and waiting for the big boss' arrival that none other is Motomiya Daisuke. Some of his relatives, and his father's friend had asked him to play together with him, only if he weren't refused it, because he wasn't in a good mood for it.

He sat down and played with his fingers, noticing that most of the other kids were playing together, and he wasn't in a good mood for that, unlike little Tokomon who has joined with the others. Standing up again, looking around before he could sit down, again. He did it several times, and it really made a sense to some of the chosen children, following with their chuckles, especially the brown haired man, Yagami Taichi.

"Takeru, I guess your son was getting bored, right?" Taichi asked as he got amused with this.

Takeru looked at his son, before he could swap his head, again, to the others. "It's just his habit. He'll be fine,"

The blond boy decided to stand up, avoided to sit down, starting to walk and becoming a bit further from his father's sight. As he started getting further from Takeru, he can notice a young brunette, who was quite familiar to him, with her hairclip and earrings on her ears, and she was talking happily yet getting amused for having a chat with the lavender woman.

"How about adding a new family membe –"

Hikari didn't finish her statement as she felt tiny arms were holding her legs. She looked down, and noticing the blond boy. Hikari crossed her arms, yet tilting her head, wondering with the boy's behavior, before she could smile and come to his height, ruffling his messy blond boy, which is a part of his special gen from his father.

"Hello!" Hikari said.

"Hello too!" the blond boy declared happily, as he also felt a soft hand through his messy hair.

"Might I help you?" Hikari asked calmly.

The blond boy looked at the brunette woman curiously, with a pair of his blue eyes and he threw his arms to the air freely. "I was bored! Papa doesn't want to play with me!"

"Then, why don't you go to play with the others? Maybe with your –"

"Ah, I was getting bored too!" he cut her off.

Hikari chuckled with this cute boy's and ruffled his hair playfully, again. The blond boy, who isn't as bored as before, because of this little conversation, was leaning against Hikari's little ruffle and pinch pretty soon. The blond boy, who had already known this lady pretty well, and had already received lots of ruffles and pinches from her, could only stand up and look at her.

Not taking a long time, the blond boy giggled with this woman's habit. Although his father had noticed it because he, sometimes glanced to his son, but Takeru won't stop it, as much as he felt comfortable and happy with that. Hikari, who had giggled and noticing his father's little glance, stopped the pinch pretty soon.

"I think your papa doesn't like me, huh?" Hikari asked as she chuckled.

That statement crossed his mind. Whenever he was two, or three, or four, he, sometimes heard about his father's statement about this brunette lady, and his _comment_ about this brunette lady. His father always smiled warmly every time he gave his son about his little tale of this brunette lady, which he found out it's one of his father's habit that he loved the most.

Whenever he gave his complain about this brunette to his father, his father will give a little lecture and every time he disobeyed his father's advice, he'll get a scold and cry in the end as he is as crybaby as his father before, but had never learned from his lesson. Although he'd already known that his father was just tried to give the best parenthood for him, which he found out it's quite hard for him, at least for a four years old boy, but he, of course, had probably known that it happened because his father loved him very much, and wanted him to be a good boy without any reservation.

Back to the brunette's question. He's never thought that the brunette will ask about that question, now or _later_ in the future, considering that his father had never told a bad gossip about her, and has always praised her. He looked at the brunette, before he could smile and wave his tiny hand to her, giving her a signal that she should lean closer to him.

Hikari tilted her head, before she could nod and lean closer to him, which a result of the blond boy's little chuckle. The blond boy, even though it's just his guess, based on his father's story, would have known that there's no way his father will dislike her. The blond boy leaned closer to her, as he started touching Hikari's long brown hair.

"Pssstt… hey," he started. "Do you want to know something?"

"Umm? What?" Hikari asked softly.

"But, make sure that this is our secret, okay?"

Again, based on his guess, and he's known his father for over years, and based on his knowledge, sometimes from television, and sometimes from his _parents_' habit for doing some lovey-dovey in front of him, he is pretty sure that his father's fallen in love with this brunette, only his father isn't dared to tell it to him. He smiled, and started to make a gossip with the brunette, which she found out it will be fun.

"I think papa is crazy about you!" he declared as he chuckled.

"Is he?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Yap!" he declared. "And I think, you two should go out together!"

Hikari chuckled with this little boy's cute habit and she couldn't hold her desire for carrying him anymore, and put her hands on his waist, and started to pick him and put him on her arms protectively yet lovingly, as protective as his father usually did to him, giggling as well as she decided to getting along with this little play. "Really?"

The blond boy's smile grew as he also felt pretty happy that this woman wanted to hear him. He put his tiny hands onto Hikari's cheeks, and continued his tale, again. This time, he louder his voice, to make sure that Hikari will hear it clearly.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind for having a mama as cute as you!" he declared happily.

"Would y –"

"What are you talking about?" Miyako interrupted.

"Eh?" Hikari asked as she suddenly swapped her head to the lavender woman, meanwhile the blond boy still on her arms, and his hands fell to her chest and started snuggling before he could feel some pats on his back, and he needs to focus or he'll be fallen asleep very soon in this comfortable zone.

"I heard that he wouldn't mind for having a mama as cute as you," Miyako said as she came closer to them, and her eyes met the blond one, and staring to each other. "What do you mean?"

"Well –"

Hikari couldn't hold her laughter anymore, noticing that Miyako had been confused, or maybe that gossip woman tried to her the whole conversation. She let off the blond boy, and the blond boy held her hand, chuckling as well. Miyako, who is dumbfounded, tilting her head and feeling a bit wondered with those two's sudden odd behavior.

"Well," Hikari said. "first, he –"

"Mama!"

Hikari heard that words, noticing that another boy, who is a bit taller and older than the blond boy, is coming closer to the three of them. The boy, who was pretty similar with her, or maybe really resemble with her, or her parents called him as her boy version, had noticed that his mother was talking with the blond boy. The blond boy noticed him and smiled, and pinching his cheek pretty soon, such as this is their main habit since they were a little. Pretty soon, the older one pinched him, as a reply for him, and giggling. After that, the _war_ starts.

"Both of you," Hikari ordered. "could you stop it?"

The blond boy looked at her grumpily, and his cheeks are a bit red.

"_Mama_, _oniichan_ doesn't want to stop it!" the blond boy said grumpily after he had an annoying, yet funny fight with his _big brother_.

"You're the one who started it first!" Hikari said.

"Hey, it's good to see it, right?" Miyako said as she chuckled, trying to calm her down.

"I mean, it's quite natural if brothers are arguing to each other!"

Hikari sighed with this usual habit, and almost every day she looked and saw that little war, and sometimes their _father_ got along with it. But on the other hand, she felt a bit relieved that it's quite normal for them, which is a big sign that they actually love each other.

But the war hasn't finished yet, on the other hand, it's getting hotter, as hot as that day's sun. Although some parts of her mind told her that she should separate both of her sons and scold them, but another parts of her mind were also telling her that it's quite rude, considering that she is a kindergarten teacher, who has never scolded her students, yet her sons, only sometimes she gave a little advice to them. The only one who dared to scold them is Takeru, that none other is the father of her sons.

But as always, Hikari felt more to amused than annoyed with their usual habit, and she has lots of documentation about her sons' behaviors since they were babies and toddlers. Miyako on the other hand, looked at the brothers and getting amused with it. "You know, I was a bit jealous with you,"

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"My daughter and my son were always arguing, which ends with a big fight, and their father should separate them," Miyako said. "and he had pretty tired to do it over and over again,"

"Yeah, it's true," Hikari said, as her eyes gazed to the little Miyako, and little Ken, who had been fighting, and Ken is standing between both of them.

Hikari chuckled. During her life as a mother of two sons, she'd had hear lots of comments about her sons, especially about the closeness between those two. She didn't dare to stop the war as she had probably known that the boys were actually enjoyed it.

"Anyway," Miyako said. "you haven't answered my question yet,"

"Which one?" Hikari asked, a bit wondered with it.

"About your son's odd question," Miyako said. "why did he say those things?"

"Well, it's his habit every time he got bored," Hikari said, pointing her finger to the blond boy, who is still pinching his big brother happily, yet playfully. "first, he will say if I want to know something, and I should keep it as a secret. Then, he will tell me that his father was crazy about me. He will also tell me that we should go out and he wouldn't mind for having a cute mother like me,"

Hikari chuckled with that, knowing that it's quite funny for someone for seeing them like that, and it's one of her son's hobby to say those things to her, at least whenever he felt bored and wanted to say something unimportant, and she never felt bored to see the cute habit that came from her son.

"He usually said it whenever his father was nowhere, went to buy something or had a meeting with a publisher. But he knew all of this so –"

"EHEM,"

Hikari heard a familiar voice, which is Takeru's. She was too busy to see the boys' war, yet gossiping with the lavender woman about her son's hobby, and she didn't notice that Takeru had been standing near them, crossing his arms, stomping his feet as well seeing a little war of his sons. The boys, who had noticed that their father had been standing near them, quickly stopped the war and faced him, trying to divert their eyes with their father's and they can't. They gulped as they noticed their father had been kneeling, and will give them a punishment soon.

"I guess I've ever told you that you shouldn't do your 'war' in front of the public, eh?" Takeru asked as he knelt to their height, which a result of the frighten of the boys for disobeying their father's advice. "Why did you do that?"

"_Oniichan _didn't want to stop it!" the blond boy declared first as he pointed his finger to his big brother.

"Ah!" the older replied, and he did the same thing like his little brother did before. "He started it first!"

Takeru sighed with this, and pinched both of his sons' cheeks, but didn't dare to scold them in front of public. Another thing is, he doesn't want to get a speech from his wife for not scolding them, yet too fierce with them. After finished pinching them, he looked at the blond boy, knowing all of the things that he'd done, and pinching his nose playfully.

"It hurts, papa!" he complained.

"I guess you're doing it again, right?" Takeru asked, trying his best to give his son an angry face, but trying to hide his laughter as well.

"Doing what?" the blond boy asked as he touched his nose.

"You told mama that I was crazy about her, right?" Takeru said as he sighed, and pinching his older son. "And you're also doing the same thing before,"

"But it's true, right?" both of them tried to reply their father.

Takeru put his palm onto his forehead, wondering of how could his sons learn those things, and wondering with the main victim who had taught them as they were still too young, and the blond boy's big brother also did the same thing before, for telling him that his mother loves him very much, and they need to go out soon, with a result of his big brothers' laughter and his blush with his son's words.

Sometimes, the blond one said those things to him too, so was the older one to his wife. Unlike his wife who has always played with their little game, Takeru rarely paid attention with that game, even sometimes he only responded 'Oh', which was good enough to make them annoyed, and he found that his sons were cute whenever they felt annoyed and grumpy with him.

He's never imagined that he'll be a father of two kids who were having an 'odd' hobby, yet cute. Although he can't figure the idea of that little game, or the victim who had taught them, which based on his mind, the victims who had taught them were none other than their uncles and aunts, but of course, Takeru can't be happier than this, and seeing his sons grow up well like the common kids.

"Well, how could these two boys get really cooperate to each other?" Miyako asked.

The spouse looked at each other, laughing before they could answer Miyako's question. "It's because their parents love them!"

"and papa and mama love each other!" the brothers added. "and being sooo romantic!"

Mimi's ears twitched when she heard the boys' statement and came to them as fast as she could, came closer to the brothers, kneeling as well. "Hey, how romantic they are?"

Both Takeru and Hikari gasped panicky, knowing that this isn't good at all. Their sons are just too innocent and will spread everything about it, and their parents will and should try to stop it no matter what, no matter how. The blond boy started to open his mouth, but stopped it when his father picked him, and covered the blond boy's mouth. Hikari on the other hand, covered the older one's mouth, and they laughed awkwardly.

"As always, they've always hid it," Mimi declared as she crossed her arms, wondering with the boys' answers.

The blond boy tried to release Takeru's hands by sticking out his tongue and licking his father's palm, and took it away from his mouth, replying Mimi's statement.

"Hey!" Takeru shrieked.

"You can ask it by a secret, Mimi-obasan!" he said.

* * *

><p>Through this story, you'll never find out their names because I used 'the blond boy' and 'the older boy' as Takeru and Hikari's sons. It's not because I don't have any idea for this one, <em>I do have <em>but I didn't want to spoil their names yet, and I won't say it now.

I've always loved kids, especially the boy one. Indeed, expressing their sons' habit was quite amusing me. =]

Last but not the least, just let me know what you thought about this little one shot!


End file.
